spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-02-27
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Richard Gill, Meshel Laurie, Richard O'Brien, David O'Doherty, Guests: Richard Gill, Meshel Laurie, Richard O'Brien, David O'Doherty Official description Episode Five (27/02/2008) Our special guests this week are one of Australia's finest conductors Richard Gill, funny girl Meshel Laurie, Rocky Horror writer/ actor Richard O'Brien and stand-up comedian David O'Doherty. This week's closing performance see's the panel pay a special tribute to The Rocky Horror Picture Show. This is one show not to be missed. Myf's Team Richard Gill is one of Australia's finest conductors, specialising in opera, his work is internally renowned. After more than 30 years in the industry, Richard not only spends his time conducting, but he is helping to develop the next generation of musicians. He is the artistic director for several music programs. His work is extensive and includes the following; Orpheus in the Underworld, Lindy, La bohème, Rigoletto, The Barber of Seville, Lucia di Lammermoor, Il trovatore, Romeo et Juliette, Pericole, and The Magic Flute to name a few. David O'Doherty regularly blows audience minds with his low-energy musical whimsy, and is one of the world's favourite Irish comedians. Described as 'one of the quiet... but furiously funny wonder's of this year's Fringe', we are thrilled to have him on our show. In 2007, David's first TV series started airing on RTE Two. The premise of each episode was to have David attempt to achieve a goal which he set for himself. The show stars David, his neighbour Brian, and his friend Maeve Higgins. A running gag in the show is a reference to Stephen Roche. Catch his show at the [http://www.comedyfestival.com.au/season/2008/shows/a-z/ 2008 Melbourne International Comedy Festival] Alan's Team Richard O'Brien is an English writer, actor, and theatre performer. He is best known as Riff Raff in 1975 film, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. However, few people may know that Richard wrote the cult musical, a stage show that has been in almost continuous production since he put pen to paper. After taking a few Method acting classes, O'Brien joined several stage productions as an actor. In 1970 he went into the touring production of Hair, and went onto the London production. It wasn't till he met Jim Sharman that things really came together for him. Sharman cast him as Willie, the alien in his 1973 production of Sam Shepard's The Unseen Hand. It is this that would help make O'Brien's draft of a gothic-themed, schlock-horror comic-book fantasy romp into a reality. Sharman suggested changing the working title from They Came from Denton High to The Rocky Horror Show. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). In 2007, she set the stage alight with her show 'A Shadow of My Former Self' at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. Meshel is an Australian comedian and radio-television personality. She was born in Ipswich, Queensland. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes